Emma?
by bob-the-magic-cheese-poof
Summary: Tate finds a mysterious baby in the woods right after the battle at dunlath. now she's grown up and has special powers that no one can explain. so she travels to corus to seek explainations. ties in with daine and numair :)
1. I don't wanna!

Disclaimer: I do not own tamora pierces characters. They belong to her because she is smart and talented, and I am a sad, sad, little person.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Tate the huntsman was on his way back from that fateful day in Dunlath (an/ sp.?) when he looked down to find a baby on the side of the road. Oddly enough, the little thing wasn't crying, but just looked up at him. "Poor little lad, ummm. lass. I bet your parents lost you in the battle back there. Not to worry, I'll take care of you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
thirteen years later...  
  
" But uncle, I don't want to go! They're probably all nobles, I won't fit in!" a girl with straight brown hair exclaimed. " Now Emma, there's no fighting it. You're going and that's final." The man replied. Emma just stomped back to her room. Corus was NOT her ideal place to live. Not that she had ever gone there, it was just not Dunlath. She'd have to start all over again, good friends were hard to come by, especially if everyone thinks you're crazy. She sighed as she thought of all her friends, and not to mention lady Maura, who was the closest Emma ever had to an older sister. She plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What if it wasn't green in Corus? What if she wasn't accepted into the magic school? There were just too many "what if"s to deal with. Emma, you have to relax, everything will be fine. Besides, uncle Tate wants you to go, you owe this to him. Sighing yet again Emma got up and packed her bags, then went to go say goodbye to. we.. Everything and everyone. "Are you okay up there?" Tate called up to her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Emma, don't start that again." Tate began.  
  
"No really, I'm fine, I'm just going to miss everything. And uncle, what if there aren't any, you know, trees there?" Emma replied.  
  
"Actually, I heard there was a whole royal forest there."  
  
"Really?" she might actually like this.  
  
"Yes really, now go downstairs, Maura is waiting for you." "Really?" Emma asked with a smile.  
  
" Now don't start with THAT again. Yes, now go and see her!" he said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Once downstairs, Emma and Maura immediately started to talk. "Ems, there is someone you need to look for once your in Corus, you remember when I told you about Daine?" Maura began.  
  
"which time?"  
  
"ha ha ha, very funny. I'm serious, before you do anything in Corus, you must find Daine, and tell her I sent you there. She will help you." Said Maura.  
  
"fine.. Maura, I'm going to miss you so much!" she said suddenly, giving Maura a tight hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too, but its for the best. Powers not controlled are dangerous. Looks like it's time to go.. Goodbye!!"  
  
Emma got on her horse and made sure her packs were on tight. Then started off along side of the road. 


	2. nothing ever comes easy

Heellloooo out there!!!!!! Me here, I forgot to mention last chapter, you don't have to review, I'll still update it! I really like when stories are good, and they never get updated because nobdy reviewed soooooo... I'm going to update anyway! Not that I'm telling you not to update... Wowie! Just realized I got a review!! Thankies!! If you see the one my mom posted *glares harshly at mom* please ignore it. someone *glares at mom again* is getting COAL for christmas! Muahahaha!!!! Oh well.. Updating now!! On with the story!!!!! Ahem: *in big echo voice*  
  
Chapter 2!!!!!!!!  
  
It was a beautiful day for traveling, and Emma mentioned as much to her escort. All she got in reply was a short "harumph." So much for friendly conversation. She thought. Hmmm. maybe some of these trees will talk to me. *hello! How are you tree friends?* *who speaks?* one answered *just me.* Emma called back. *oh, you don't look like one of us.* it stated *yes, I know. It's very sad.* Emma had learned that trees dealt with her being human better that way. *oh yes. Very sad. You are moving too far away, goodbye* *bye!* Emma replied. Emma giggled as she heard the trees aroung the one she talked to chat.  
  
*who was that?* *oh, she is very nice. So sad she is that she is not a tree too.* *oh yes, how very sad*  
  
Emma and her escort (who Maura had sent with her) went along the way, never really speaking to eachother, but Emma stopped talking to the trees, she sensed she was making him nervous. People were always like that around her. They treated her like a freak, a crazy person. That was unusual because there were ogres who farmed and traded, not to mention immortals, and super- smart animals, all over Dunlath. But none of these were considered half as strange as a girl talking to a tree. Stop thinking like that you'll only depress yourself. She told herself sternly. Though it might be nice to be somewhere where people won't call me the "freak of nature." They stopped at an inn for the night, and Emma went straight to bed. Travalling is hard work, especially for such a long time. In the morning, she woke up with a very hungy stomach. She got her breakfast and went out in search of her horse and escort. And looked. And looked. Well, there was one horse, but where was her escort? She went back into the inn and asked a waitress. "oh him. I saw him leave here last night. Just walked paid his bills and walked right out." "ohhhhh this is just great. Perfect. I'm thirteen and all I've got is my horse and packs. Wonderful." She muttered as she walked out the door. "well, I'll just have to get along on my own. Maybe if I rode through the forest. who cares? I never liked him any way. The rude, inconsiderate.. then again, I saw the way he looked at me. Who can blame him? I'm just another freak. Oh how she hated the word. No use now. I might as well get going. And with that she took off, not along side the road, but more just off the side of the road. She could just make out the people and carts on their way down the path through the trees. But they couldn't see her. After what seemed like days she rode on like that, until she reached a spot where all the people seemed to slow down, even made "ooh" and "ahhh" noises. I wonder what's going on? She thought as she made her way back on to the dusty path. There it was, Corus. All spread out like a great big tapestry, glittering in the afternoon sun. Little puffs of smoke rose from chimneys, and the palace was breathtaking. Now all I have to do is get there. She added with a smile to herself. Several hours later and the sun was beginning to set, so Emma decided to set up camp. She was begging to hold a grudge against inns. She found a nice little place to set up and got to work with her hammock. Once that was done, she used the extra food Tate had packed her and had a nice little dinner. And fell asleep under the stars.  
  
Oh. My. Gosh. Who's sick idea was it to cram all these people in one tiny space?? Emma wondered as she made her way to the palace where Maura had told her Daine would be. She pushed her way through the crowds (having left, against her better judgment, horse at an inn). Venders yelled and waved their items in front of her face. "First customer! I sell for two gold!!!" " Fine, imported silk! Cheap!!" And how am I exactly supposed to make my way though this mess?? She wondered. Trying to escape yet another pushy merchant. Just then a large wooden cart loaded with all sorts of boxes and such made it's way through the mess. Quickly Emma jumped to walk just behind it. letting the heavy cart do all the work for her. It took her what felt like hours to get there, but finally she made it to the palace. Tugging her dress just right, and fixing her hair from the insanity of the market, she walked up to a servant. "Excuse me, but where might I find miss Daine Sarasri?" The servant however, just walked right past her. "well what did I expect? Nothing else was easy." She decided, and looked for someone else to ask.  
  
Sorry guys. I just HATE cliffies, but I have to end this chapter somewhere, it's getting late! I'll update soon, promise! C-ya! 


	3. freaky

Hi again! Thanks so much to my reviewers! Yay! You totally made my day! Now.. Back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tamora pierce's characters. For reasons why refer to chap. 1.  
  
Chapter 3 !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know where I could find Miss Daine Sarasri?" Emma asked for the tenth time today. She was beginning to get tired of this.  
  
"Errrrr.. Yes. Right down that hallway, make a left, two rights, and go up a story. Then look for the plaque above the door that says "Numair Samalin and Daine Sarasri." The person said.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Emma replied before starting off in the direction pointed to.  
  
Daine's p.o.v.  
  
Daine was finishing a birds wing, the poor thing had crashed into a window. Luckily it was still alive. Using her magic to slowly rebuild the hollow bones until, finally she was done.  
  
"Phew! You messed yourself up proper! Make sure to stay away from windows from now on okay?"  
  
The bird promised to keep out of trouble, and was soon out the window. Awkwardly flying on its newly mended wings. Thank goodness that's over. Now, I'm getting hungry. She made her way to the door through all the animals and magical devices (Numair's) and opened the door to a girl with startling green eyes, who was just about to knock on the door.  
  
"umm.. can I help you?" Daine asked.  
  
" Are you Daine Sarasri?" the girl said in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Yes.." This was a bit confusing. The girl practically melted at her answer.  
  
" Thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you! First I had to go to through the market and there were lots of people. Then I asked where your room was and nobody told me, just walked on by. And finally I found someone.. I babbling again! So sorry, I'm Emma, and Maura told me to find you before I did anything here in Corus." Emma said, then held her hand out.  
  
"Hi, so why did you want to see me again?" Daine asked as she shook hands.  
  
"Maura said that when I went to Corus the first thing I should do is talk to you. Not that that makes any sense." Emma replied.  
  
"Who is Maura?" somehow the name seemed familiar.  
  
"Lady Maura of Dunalth. She said she knew you from a couple of years back. Actually, she told me to tell you that she made friends with the wolves. Why, I do not know." Emma smiled.  
  
"I remember now, how do you know her?" Daine asked . "Well, she was like a big sister to me, she is the one who taught me to read and write and such." Emma said thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you hungry? I was just about to go get something to eat" Daine could hear her stomach protesting continuing the conversation here. So they walked to the mess hall to get something to eat while Daine caught up on the latest news from Dunlath.  
  
Later that day....  
  
Daine and Emma had finished their meal and were headed back to Daine's room.  
  
"So Tate is your uncle?" Daine wanted to know (a/n: ever notice how much T.P. uses that?) "Well, not exactly, he sort of, found me in the forest, right after the battle. He looked for my parents, but he never found them. So he and Maura have been taking care of me ever since." Emma replied, just a little sad.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, it must be hard for you." Daine started to have flashbacks of when she was all on her own.  
  
"well, I have them to take care of me so it worked out well." Emma smiled.  
  
"I forgot to ask you, why did you come to Corus in the first place. Hopefully not just for me."  
  
"umm well, I have some. unusual magic, and I thought maybe I could learn about it in the Royal academy" She replied.  
  
"Unusual magic?" Daine was hooked now.  
  
" Yah, I have a, umm. knack for trees." Emma blushed. To Daine, this was getting a little freaky. "a knack?"  
  
"Well, I.. Can talk to trees." Emma said hastily.  
  
"Emma, you haven't ever, forgotten you're a human instead of a tree, right?"  
  
"no, I haven't ever done that. Though trees tell me I am one all the time."  
  
Okay, this just got freaky-er. Is that even a word? Oh well, she can talk to trees, doesn't know her parents, trees tell her she's not human. she sounds just like me! Now what? I think I'll just check her for wild magic.  
  
"Daine? Are you okay? You spaced out on me there." Oh no, I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy, like everyone else. Emma thought, looking at Daine's strange expression.  
  
"Oh! I'm fine. Could you stand there for a minute? I want to check something." Daine trailed off.  
  
"Sure." Not good, not good. Emma was getting nervous.  
  
Meanwhile, Daine was using her magic to look at Emma in a new light, so to speak. Sure enough, Emma had wild magic, but it was, green?  
  
Suddenly Numair walked in, and looked at Daine and Emma. "Hello Daine, and who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Numair this is Emma, Emma Numair." She introduced them then looked at Numair. "I was just wanting to talk to you. Emma, could you sit there for a minute?" Emma nodded while the other two went into another room.  
  
  
  
  
  
**** yay! 3rd chappie done! Sorry it didn't come sooner, I had to yard work. c-ya later! Oh, and I'll update as soon as I can, I'm writing this as it goes. Any suggestions are welcome! Tootles! 


	4. really!

*** grrrrr... stupid computer.. I updated! I really did! But it didn't show under the fanfiction section, only under stats... anyway... I'm going to update more! Whether the internet likes it or not! So there. :P here we go, last time on Emma?...  
  
"Numair this is Emma, Emma Numair." She introduced them then looked at Numair. "I was just wanting to talk to you. Emma, could you sit there for a minute?" Emma nodded while the other two went into another room.  
  
Chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Numair, Emma has wild magic. Not like mine, but it's there." Daine began. "So what are we going to do about it?" he asked  
  
" teach her of course. But, it's new magic, I've never seen it before. Actually, she sounds like me when I was first discovered. She doesn't know who her parents are, I can just tell that she was scorned because of it, and she says that trees tell her she's one of them. Luckily she hasn't tried to be a tree, or something like that. I don't really know if I can even teach her, her bond is with trees, not animals."  
  
"Well you can try, it's not like anyone else would. Besides, I don't have wild magic and I taught you." He poked her nose with a finger.  
  
"I guess.. I wonder if there is such a thing as healing trees. I need a way to get Emma interested in being taught." Daine was still troubled.  
  
"Well, she came to Corus, found you, and who knows what else trying to be taught, I don't think she would mind." She had to admit. He did have a point there.  
  
"Okay, I'll go talk to her." Daine walked back to meet Emma.  
  
  
  
Emma's P.O.V.  
  
What am I even doing here? I should be safe at home in Dunlath. I'd probably be off with Uncle Tate, or talking with Maura. Not sitting here while I have a pretty good idea that people I barely know are discussing how strange and unusual I am. I really need to calm down, Daine is nice, besides, she probably understands me a little, she has weird powers too. Deep breath Emma, breath in, breath out. Now, doesn't that feel better? 'no' a little voice in her head just *had* to speak up. Emma groaned, not even in her own head was she safe.  
  
Just then, Daine came back in.  
  
"Emma, I want to talk to you about your powers. I think I can help you." She said with a comforting smile. "You have what is called 'wild magic', I have it too, only mine is a little different. If you want I could teach you."  
  
"You know what kind of magic I have? I mean, no one else really knew, they just thought I was some strange oddity." Emma said excitedly.  
  
"Yes Emma, you have magic, and it's not odd, just unique. Do you know how many people have magic like I do? Not many. Now, would you like me to teach you?" Daine offered again.  
  
"Yes! I should have known Maura was right to tell me to go to you first!" Emma was now officially ecstatic.  
  
"Perfect. Now, where are you staying? You need someplace nearby if we're going to get started anytime soon." Daine was trying to keep a straight face looking at Emma practically bouncing off the walls. Keyword trying, a smile was beginning to creep onto her face.  
  
"Well, I was going to stay at the Lazy Canary until I found someplace to stay." Emma had now managed to sit down, but was still beaming.  
  
"I'll arrange for you to have a room in the palace. But for tonight you might have to stay at the inn. Now, what exactly do you know about your powers?" Daine said matter-of-factly, she was beginning to sound like a teacher she thought as she smiled to herself.  
  
Emma settled down and focused herself. "Well, I can talk to trees, and I'm really good at growing them."  
  
"Good, now, tomorrow we'll test your range, and hopefully I'll have a book or two for you to study. Can you be here about. eight tomorrow morning?"  
  
"sure! I'll see you then. If I can ever remember how to get here that is." Emma added.  
  
"I see, well how about we meet at the stables instead? They're pretty easy to find." Daine suggested.  
  
"hmmm.. I can do that." Emma replied, she had seen the stables on the way in.  
  
"okay, see you tomorrow Emma."  
  
"bye!" Emma somehow mad her way out of the palace and to the main gate. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way through the crowds. That wasn't so bad as I thought I would be she thought to herself. I'll have to remember to thank Maura later. I wonder how she is right now, and Uncle too. 


	5. Awful!

Disclaimer: I don't own tamora pierce's characters. It's a very touchy subject so lets leave it at that okay? Good. *walks off to be sad*  
  
  
  
Chapter 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The next morning..  
  
okay, where to find the stables, stables, stables, I know I saw them yesterday! Now, first step, find the palace, that isn't too hard. Oh wait, I forgot about the markets. Ugh.  
  
Emma yet again found herself struggling to get through endless path to the palace. Venders waved more items in her face, people looking to buy clogged the foot traffic. Why didn't I bring Chestnut?(her horse) a am going to a stable after all.  
  
"Fine silver for the young lady? I sell for cheap! Only two gold!" one vender, and old wrinkled woman was more persistent than the others. "Come on! Is cheap! You first customer! How about for mother? Good present!" she dangled a silver amulet in Emma's face.  
  
"Please just leave me alone! I don't want any silver and I don't even have a mother so leave me alone!" Emma was starting to get mad. She quickened her pace and got away from the persistent vender. "This is insane! I'm going to be late to my first lesson if I don't get out of here soon." She muttered to herself. She looked around for another large cart like yesterday but none were to be found. Just then, she spotted the large gates to the palace up ahead. So close and yet so far. Hey, where did that come from? She shook her head as she thought to herself. Hey, who says I need a cart? Maybe I could just walk behind some of those people.She darted behind a couple of people who had no trouble navigating through the traffic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later, a very annoyed Emma made it to the stables. Seeing Daine there she put on a less harassed looking face and went up to her. "Good morning Emma, are you ready for your first lesson? If you don't mind my saying so you look like you're not having the best day." Daine commented. "Morning, 'not the best day' is an understatement. Those merchants are a real pain." Emma groaned. "well, lets get going. Have you ever been inside the royal forest before?" Daine asked her. " So it's true? There really is a royal forest? I can't wait! What are we going to do in there?" Emma was curious and excited at the same time, causing her to make an interesting face as she tried not to sound overly anxious. Daine just laughed. "Remember I told you we were going to test your range? Well, now we are. Don't look so sad." She joked. Emma, in fact was smiling like crazy. "Now, Numair should be around here somewhere.. He's going to help us a little. There he is, Numair! Over here!" she called. The black mage trotted over on his lanky legs, and looked a bit comical doing so. Emma caught herself smiling a little. "Hello Daine, Emma." He said cheerfully. "let's get started shall we? They were just on the edge of the forest. He created a communication spell between himself and Daine. "Emma, here's how we're going to work this. Numair here will stand by a tree of your choice, and you will start a conversation with it. You and I will gradually walk away until you can no longer hear or talk to the tree, then we will walk back, okay?" Daine looked to Emma. "fine with me." Emma replied and looked around for a suitable tree. Glancing around she spotted a Birch. It was perfect for just now, that type of tree was chatty and since it was surrounded by some noble fir, it was probably talk deprived. " That one right there I think should be good." She told the two others. Numair took his station and Daine and Emma got started. Hello! Isn't it a good day? She asked it. Yes, yes it is a rather good day. But who are you? I haven't seen you before. 'oh, you can call me Emma. Sadly, I don't look like a tree.' She replied. Yes yes, awfully tragic. It would be nice to have someone to talk to around here. My neighbors are awfully quiet you see, they never like to talk. In a way you are lucky. I have an awful vine growing on me. It itches terribly, not to mention the squirrel who jammed a nut between two of my branches. It's awfully annoying.It went on, and on, Emma was beginning to wonder if she had chosen the right tree to talk to. Every once in a while Emma would say yes or oh no! the scandal! But in fact, she was a little glad when she could no longer hear its nonstop chatter.  
  
She and Daine walked back to Numair, Emma being especially careful to keep her tree hearing, as she called it, shut off. Along the way she told Daine the basics of the conversation. "You poor thing, that must have been awful." Daine teased. Emma only let out "GAH! I never, NEVER want to hear that word AGAIN!" Numair, who saw them coming (and had heard the conversation) called "It wasn't that awful was it?" he had to dodge a rather large stick being thrown at his head. 


	6. Giggles

Hi! Sorry I didn't update, I was having a case of writers block. Anyway, I got over it and now I'm updating again!  
  
Chapter 6!!!!!!  
  
It had been a couple weeks since Emma's range was found. Today she had some free time so she decided to use it by walking through the forest, to just see what she could see. (a/n: and all that she could see see see, was the bottom of the big blue sea sea sea!) She took a long stroll down the various paths and animal trails, enjoying the good weather.  
  
As she chatted with all the new trees she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. One time the feeling grew so strong she spun around, trying to surprise whoever was watching her. The only thing she could see were more trees, they asked about her strange behavior and she only sighed and turned back around.  
  
Pretty soon she started to hear little rustlings in the brush around her, but again, whenever she tried to glance at whatever it was, It vanished. Now she was starting to get annoyed, she had just reached a nice serene pond and the rustling was starting all over again, disturbing the peace and quiet. Emma suddenly heard giggling, and couldn't resist the urge to turn around. Turning to see whatever it was, she discovered nothing there. I must be going crazy she thought and looked back at the lake. This time however, she did not see the lake.  
  
Intense green eyes stared back at her from a small pearly-green face. The entire creature was only about the size of Emma's hand, but looked to be full grown. It looked thin and agile, like it could be blown over by the slightest breeze. Wild green hair with apparently leaves sticking out of it grew from its head, and its clothes were made of tiny leaves all stitched together.  
  
"you're a strange looking tree." It said with a giggle in a high sing-song voice.  
  
"Well you're the strangest thing I've ever seen ever. Not that that's a bad thing." Emma quickly added.  
  
Suddenly the thing climbed up on her head in a quick, practiced motion. "All sorts of trees I've seen, but never one like you. What type of tree are you?" It asked, plainly curious.  
  
"I don't know exactly, I've been told I'm a human, and I've been told I'm a tree, I'm rather confused myself really." Emma replied. "what are you?"  
  
"I'm a treeling silly!" it giggled back. "my name's Shalian."  
  
"I'm Emma, pleased to meet you." Emma did her best to imitate the way Maura always greeted important guests.  
  
"pleased to meet me? What a funny saying!" Shalian laughed, or rather giggled again.  
  
"Shalie, you're too giggly." An apparently boy treeling appeared in front of Emma and Shalian.  
  
"Well you're too serious! Really Eppas, you need to lighten up." Shalian said with a frown. Too bad for her Eppas wasn't listening.  
  
"What kind of tree are you?" he asked Emma. That question is starting to get annoying. Emma thought.  
  
Luckily for her, Emma didn't need to answer, Shalian was going to for her. "Emma, doesn't know what kind of tree she is." The treeling said in a know- it-all voice. "we were having a nice talk before you came."  
  
"Were you both the things following me then?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yes, and don't try to deny it Eppas! You were too so there." Shalian said but Eppas glared at her.  
  
"Well, I have to go home now. It was nice meeting you, by the way, do you know how to get back to the palace?" Emma asked.  
  
"Of course, the place where all the humans live. Right over there. Bye!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"bye" Emma called back, heading towards the palace, Daine had got her a room there. And they call me strange. She thought, shaking her head. 


	7. crazy looks

Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for... I finally updated!!! Well, enough chit-chat, on with the story~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Emma walked towards Daine's room. If anyone knew what to think of the treelings, Daine would. She smiled as she walked down the marble floors of the hallway.  
  
Meanwhile, Daine was in her room talking to Numair, about some distressing news indeed.  
  
"What?!" she yelled, just a tad too loudly. The animals around her looked up, startled. "Sorry," she said, then turned back to Numair. " *please* tell me you didn't just say what I thought you did." She said, rather bluntly. "Magelet, I know you don't like it but we have to. Going to the Grand Procession is vital." He tried, hoping the use of his nickname for her would soothe her a little. No.such.luck. "Numair, we are way too busy already! what about Emma? And wouldn't we be better used being put to work?" She asked. "Emma can come along, and you know as well as I that we're needed more at the Grand Progress than here. The people of Tortall are getting edgy from the war with Scanra. That last scrape was a little too close for comfort, thank heavens for Kel being there at the right time and place. Tortall's citizens need to be shown that we're here, and are real, not just made up myths." He picked up her hand and tried to put on a begging-slash-serious- slash-*I hope this works*-face, one that was very hard indeed to pull off on the face of a dark mage. Daine sighed, she knew he was right, then she looked down at his face and burst into laughter. He then added hurt-slash-confused look to his already existing mixed up face, and Daine was lost to laughter. She picked up a mirror with her free hand and gave him a look at himself and soon he was laughing too, glad that the major conflict was over. Just then a knock was hear at the door. Kitten, who had been watching the hysterical humans, gave a delighted whistle. She knew Emma's knock when she heard it. Emma and Kitten had grown rather like siblings over the months that Emma had been taken under Daine's wing. The little dragonette trotted to the door to greet Emma. "Hi Kit! Are Daine and Numair around?" Emma inquired. Kit just rolled her eyes and gave a skeptical whistle, then led Emma to where the two were just calming down. "Ah, Emma, I was just wanting to talk to you." Daine said as she wiped away the laughter tears caused by Numair. Emma looked to kit as if to say 'what in the world?.' and Kit just gave an unlady/dragon-like snort and gave a look back as if to say 'they are insane.' Clear and simple. Emma giggle at this, and caught herself. She was *not* just acting like a treeling. She engaged herself in absentmindedly petting Kit as she listened to Daine.  
  
  
  
A little short I admit, but I have to leave a *little* for the next chappie! Bob out. 


	8. alfred

La, la, la, here we go! The next chappie! And I don't own any of tamora pierce's uhhhh things. Ya. things...  
  
  
  
Chapter 9.0!!!!!!  
  
It was almost time to go. Emma's mare fidgeted beneath her as she waited to start. Emma patted her on the back to calm her, but she wasn't really all that calm herself. Things never went right on the road, like being abandoned. She would have to talk to Maura about that guy. She took another bite out of her scone, it was just the perfect thing for this morning. Emma smiled as she thought of how she had gotten on the cook's good side over the weeks she had spent in Corus.  
  
"Ready to go? You look fair nervous, it will be okay, we've done this before." Daine smiled at Emma. Daine and Numair were stationed to ride in place to the left and right of the king and queen, Emma had been offered to ride near Daine, but she got nervous at being so close to the royals and said that she only wanted to ride towards the back. Daine had just dropped by to check everything was well with Emma.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Where is our first stop?" Emma quickly added to cover up her obvious lie.  
  
Daine could see right through her. "You are too nervous, and you know well where our first stop is. We went over this this morning. Here, I got you some company for the road." Daine smiled and turned to her packs. Emma let out a small gasp of surprise as Daine handed her a tiny, little tree in a pot. It had a small loop that would attach to her saddle. The pot was a deep blue with white engravings all over in flowery designs. The tree itself was a maple, just about the size of her pinkie, with miniature branches and delicate little green leaves. Emma carefully attached it to her saddle, amazed at how well it fit. Then she turned her attention to Daine, and immediately crushed her in a hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Emma told Daine, who was busy being crushed. "It's so perfect, I've never gotten anything like this before!" Then she realized she was hurting Daine and let her go, blushing a little in embarrassment.  
  
Daine laughed a bit, once out of Emma's death grip. "Your welcome. It's spelled againtst being spilled or falling out, so you don't need to worry about that. I have to go now, so you two spend some quality time okay? There's a flask of water in your saddle so it won't dry out. Bye!" Daine left as Emma said goodbye back.  
  
Emma turned back to the little tree with a smile. So little one, she asked, do you have a name or shall I give you one?  
  
no one's given me a name before, who are you?do you have a name? what is a name? it answered.  
  
well, a name is what other trees or people call you. My name is emma. And I think I shall call you Alfred. Do you like that name or would you like a different one? Emma replied.  
  
alfred is a nice name. what kind of tree are you? I don't know many trees. I live in this pot. It said matter-of-factly and Emma felt a little sad for it.  
  
I'm not a tree, but I can take you to meet some trees later. Lots of trees. She said kindly.  
  
not a tree? Well, how can you talk to me? None of the other not trees have ever talked to me before. It commented thought fully.  
  
Emma giggled, she could allready see this was going to be a good trip after all.  
  
  
  
The fiefs and villages all passed by in a blur as the progress moved on. Emma would spend the nights in a tent near Daine and Numair's, and spent the days introducing Alfred to new trees. After a couple months, she was pleased to see that he had grown a full inch under her care, and even thew a small celebration with him, complete with a mineral cake which she mixed with his water to feed him. Soon they started to come nearer and nearer to Dunlath. Emma was barely able to wait to see Tate and Muara, and all her friends in the forest. 


	9. where you need to be

Tis the season of giving, and all through the house, nothing is happening, so I'm writing another chappie! I know, doesn't rhyme, but do I care?  
  
CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Emma broke into a huge grin as she looked up at Maura greeting the king and queen. Realizing how silly she must look, she tried to bite her cheek, think sad thoughts, but that only made her look even *more* ridiculous. As she scanned the crowd for those she knew, she could just make out Tate, in the crowds to the side. Over to the left were her friends among the ogres, like Iakoju (sp?) and Shelmat. Emma glanced at Daine and almost laughed out loud, if doing so wouldn't be rude. The wildmage was covered with various bats, cats, hunting dogs, birds, and squirrels. A group of wolves sat politely at her feet, and a marmot was chirping indignantly at her. Daine just gave a sigh as she worked from animal to animal, prying them off her arms and head. Seeing this comical scene did not help Emma's predicament however, so she decided to pass some of the time talking to Alfred, he at least should be sensible at a time like this.  
  
*what do you make of this mess?* she asked him.  
  
*Well, there's a lot of not-trees, and People. Especially a lot of people on that not-tree over there.* he observed in his trying-to-sound-smart voice.  
  
Emma just HAD to giggle at this. After all, it's hard not to laugh when a mini tree is trying to sound overly intelligent. Getting a hold of herself, she mocked a teacherly and stern tone, *now how many times have we been over this Alfred? Not-trees are called humans. And that particular human is called Daine.*  
  
*sorry. anyways! There are a lot of heeuuummmaaanns around. And there's trees too! Lots of trees. Do you think we'll get to meet those trees too?* Alfred asked.  
  
*of course, in fact, some of those trees I know already. They're my friends, and I'm sure they'll like you.* she answered with a smile, Alfred was just plain silly sometimes.  
  
*that's good, that birch back there was mean, mean, mean.* Alfred added.  
  
"Emma, it's time to get our tents set up. Or will you stay with Tate?" Daine woke up Emma from her little talk with Alfred.  
  
"I don't know, it all depends on whether Tate will want me to stay with him or not." Emma replied.  
  
"Of course I'll let you stay with me! And don't you dare think I'll let you spend the night out here instead of with me youngster! And that includes you and Numair, Daine. Come here you little!." Tate had apparently came up behind Emma also, she soon found herself swept up in a big hug.  
  
Tears threatened to come to Emma's eyes as she hugged Tate back. 'I forgot how much I missed being home.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Now don't start any of that now." Tate half-scolded her. "Come, lets go back to our house." He set her down and they said goodbye to Daine. Emma introduced Alfred to Tate, and Tate seemed to take Alfred seriously, which meant a great deal to Emma, not that she had known he would do less. Taking her bags she raced up the steps into the well built cottage. Small green vines stretched up the length of the cobble stone walls. The thatched roof had patches of bright moss here and there, while the windows glinted in the sun. No, the cottage hadn't changed at all. Once inside she hopped up the wooden stairs she walked into her room. It really was the ideal model of a cottage bedroom. The bed had a carved wooden frame, and quilts covered the cotton sheets. The window let in light that was filtered through the leaves of trees just outside. A chest sat at the foot of the bed, carved with flowers and birds. A wardrobe contained all she needed in the way of clothes. On the hardwood floor a rug protected bare feet from cold wood on chilly mornings. Normally, a house like this wasn't inhabited by a humble hunter, but Maura had awarded it to Tate after the battle against Ozorne's followers.  
  
Emma plopped down onto her bed, feeling as if she were right where she ought to be. 


End file.
